


一似暮潮归

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [7]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: “不知何岁月，一似暮潮归。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 6





	一似暮潮归

**Author's Note:**

> *扉间视角

宇智波斑葬在什么地方是问题又不是问题。是问题是因为他的身份复杂：建村者、一族的前族长、叛徒、轰动一时的忍者、和火影称兄道弟拜过把的朋友。不是问题是因为他死了，前述所有名词最终定格在“叛徒”二字上。管你生前惊天动地，现在和其他死人一样，是早晚生蛆的一摊烂肉。

而其他活人的生活是要继续的。

千手扉间全权负责了宇智波斑的葬仪。这听上去很荒谬，可是事实。宇智波人对这位前族长早已消耗了太多的耐心，在听闻死讯时，除开礼节性的悲伤，甚至有一些大石落地的如释重负。他们不关心棺木的规格、葬仪的消耗、连选址这等重要工作都一概推脱。大家都知道选址是一个政治工作：作为造成灾害的叛变者宇智波斑不配葬在村里。宇智波犯不着因为这样一人与其他家族起矛盾。宇智波斑也不适合葬回祖地：尽管才过了十余年，那里已经荒废得不成样子。宇智波如今以木叶村为家，没人再愿意在这么扎眼的时候跑个老远为前任族长服孝守灵。他们只要求留下团扇。那该是下一任族长的东西。

即便交恶如扉间，后来回忆起这桩旧事，也觉得世事凉薄到如此程度实在荒唐。

到最后钱是柱间出的。选址也是柱间定的。一切以朋友的名义。火影不该主持叛变者的葬仪。所以工作被扉间以为兄弟分忧的理由揽下——当然，扉间自然不会跟柱间解释他唯一的热忱只是为了偷出遗体。宇智波斑过于危险，宇智波一族同样。他们当然可以在当下因为千手的威势隐忍，但保不齐多年之后会发生什么。要防备，就必须从知己知彼开始。

这种事，只能背后做，不能和柱间说。

千手柱间为人端正，品性高贵。宁愿对外隐忍恭谦，也不愿因为防范未然做些背后的小动作。这些活计向来由扉间承担……在宇智波斑未离开前，也曾参与议定过不少细节。他和宇智波斑做过一段时间的搭档——以火影顾问或副手的身份。那段日子只要回想都会令人心脏绞痛，三天油盐难进：工作气氛比战场还要惊心动魄。宇智波斑没有给过他好脸色。写轮眼总瞪着他，似乎永无闭合的时刻。整理文件都会变得杀气腾腾……但是宇智波斑没有违反约定对他出过手。

只是因为柱间。扉间想。

千手扉间没有深究过宇智波斑与兄长之间的关系。那不是他该涉足的领域。那段时间，他早已习惯于对双方目光相碰时微妙克制住了的、有些喜悦又有些期待的心照不宣视而不见。宇智波斑难得的会眉目温和一些。而他的兄长好似整张脸都在发光。

他的兄长开朗、乐观。然毕生所有快活，都仿佛不及这一刻。

不过，他也知道，千手柱间有自己的分寸，所以兄长才会是活着归来的那个人。

扉间不允许兄长钱出的太多。

这到底会生出太多的是非口舌。小规模的葬礼既能体现木叶村的大度，又顾全了宇智波的颜面。在告知这个预案时他内心忐忑，连语气都比平时软弱，事先排练了两遍。但在这件事情的处置上，柱间没有和他争论。

千手柱间好似并不关心具体的操作——他原本也不该关心的：这也正是扉间绞尽脑汁想要达到的。为了让兄长少花些注意力在斑的丧事上，原本该扉间处置的事项他还是想方设法抛给了兄长。火影哪有多余闲暇？柱间的案头正积攒着大量工作，新村子的建立犹如孩子的生养，每一件事都必须亲自过问。此时卷宗里每天都写满了和谈的准备、联姻、新的家族新的盟约、村庄的守备。以往以命相搏的征战时光与之相比，简直像是休假一样轻松。

只是柱间依旧固执地给扉间他所能给出的全部。那些资金扉间是知道的，是他的兄长从小到大拿命换来的任务所得。一毫一厘，与千手、与村子完全没有关系。

扉间曾经以为那是兄长为迎娶新妇做出的准备。千手的许多男人正是这样，结亲喝上蜂蜜酒的时候喜滋滋的，之前的苦累伤痛一瞬归为乌有。他年轻时也以玩笑的口吻对兄长讲过。彼时柱间的头发才刚刚留过肩，有些碎，远没有现在柔顺平缓、如瀑布一样一泻千里，扎起来时反而有些像那个宇智波斑不服顺的发尾。

“不是。”他的兄长那时候回答他，眼睛望着远方的落阳，谁也不知道具体想着什么。

扉间确实有很多时候无法领会他的兄长所想。

等他知道他的兄长开始留发时、宇智波斑也恰恰刚开始留起马尾，时间大抵早上一个月……都是多年以后酒桌上的醉话吐露。他的兄长酒品没有人端正，一喝醉手舞足蹈像是山林蹦跃的一只猴。宇智波斑是客人，可坐在桌子的最远处。他注意到这个阴郁暴戾的男人看着兄长，眼睛从未离开过：然后，眉眼一弯，最终偏开头笑出了声。

他在那时竟觉得宇智波斑笑起来居然也会有些好看。他见惯了那张脸煞气纵横，眼里颜色如血，癫狂如燎原之火。他从未发觉这个男人也是可以好看的。

但宇智波斑毕竟是死了。而且男人再生得好看也比不过女子。漩涡的送亲队伍正在路上。兄长的私房钱自然能省就省……

反正一口空棺材，连族人都不屑去收，需要白砸多少钱在上面？

到最后墓地敲定在那个最终的决战地边上，火之国的边境。一厢毗邻宇智波的祖地，一厢又远远回望着木叶村——隔着山高水重其实什么也看不到。但是葬礼之上兄长的木遁分身还是这么说的。在说那句话的时候，其本尊正在村庄里，在千手和漩涡的旗帜下痛饮结盟之酒……

就仿佛，是十多年前的那场盟约重演。

那也是你一生中做过最正确的一件事了，宇智波斑。思及此，千手扉间恨不得为这个宿敌鼓鼓掌。但是他毕竟不敢。柱间的分身不再说话，沉默的尽到了一个分身本分。可是扉间终于还是挑了眉，想要责怪却不知怎么开口：

浇在坟堆上的一杯酒，香气实在熟悉。这杯酒应该出现在村中结盟现场，乃至之后的婚典，而非此处：

这是千手家酿得最好的蜂蜜酒。

那场葬礼上人人各怀心思，仪式从简草草结束。他劝兄长的分身先回，别在此间再浪费多余精神。而后人群散去，他偷偷摸摸地溜进藏匿真正遗骸的深山内。他打开贴满封印术式的棺材仔细看着这张本该入土的脸。原本的嚣张跋扈不可一世此时皆不存在。他却忽然记得有一日急务他赶去呼唤兄长，冒冒失失推开板门时，看到的正是这样的一张睡熟了的和善面孔。他的兄长披衣起身，将指头压在嘴唇上，做了一个收声的手势。

“别打扰他。”他的兄长低声说。

“哼。”他愤恨不满地啧了一声。手指在祭仪用过的酒杯底上蘸了蘸。他的指尖抹过宇智波斑的嘴唇。这干燥的、冰冷的、如枯萎花瓣似的嘴唇被蜂蜜酒点润，微微透出的光泽仿佛被什么人亲吻过了似的。千手扉间觉得一阵恶心。他重新阖上了棺木。

“兄长请你喝酒。你也总得喝点吧。”他想。这是他作为葬礼主持该做的最后一件事。他尽了该尽的义务……接下来的，都该是原本就准备开始的——工作。

一切又回到了正轨上，仿佛万事本该如此。千手扉间没有从宇智波斑的身体上获得什么。他猜测和日向一族的咒印一样，老奸巨猾的宇智波同样设置了死亡时自动开启的封印。虽然这个结局很沮丧，但本质也无关痛痒。木叶正在强盛起来。木叶开始繁荣。

扉间不知道他的兄长有没有在闲暇时派出过分身给宇智波斑上坟。他的兄长在生命的最后几年几乎再也没有离开过村子。他曾经有一阵担心柱间会因为宇智波斑的死消沉。万幸这没有发生。他的兄长几乎把所有的时间投入到了村子的建设中，每一天都劲头十足地用和煦坚定的笑容跟他打着招呼。学校创建了。他的学生们开始独挡一面。随着繁盛而来的婴儿潮带来了千手家的孙辈。有孩子开始管他们叫爷爷了。

他在那一日被喊到了火影岩上。柱间正坐在那里。自从斑死后，柱间的大部分闲暇都花在山头吹风。然后他们一道行动，穿过熙熙攘攘的街道，路过各种人头攒动的店铺，走过挤满行脚商的市集，和过往的老人和孩童打了招呼。他们短暂地离开木叶，往边境而去。他的兄长用很平和的语气和他说着话。

“我自从那天之后，再也没有梦到过斑。”

他万万没有想到会听见这个。一个很久都没有再听过的名字。一个连最后的遗骸都没有葬进墓地的人的名字。

“大哥？”他还是做出了反应，证明自己在听。他们脚程极快，已经远远可以望见那一支孤独的墓碑。

“是的，一直没有过。”他的兄长仍然用很平和的语气说。“但是，昨天的话，突然梦到小时候的他了。”

“我想是因为现在是金枪鱼汛的缘故。昨天路过市场的时候，看到了有一大车新鲜的金枪鱼。他是很不喜欢吃金枪鱼的，所以才想起来了吧——”

他们跃到了墓碑前，并肩站着。他的兄长没有多余的动作，继续讲着这个梦。

“我问他为什么不喜欢金枪鱼。”

“‘没有什么为什么吧！不好吃就是不好吃啊！’他是这样说的。我就又消沉起来，怪他不肯跟我说实话。所以他没办法只能又来安慰我。‘怎么说，除了不好吃以外，还有别的原因啦。’他这样说。‘金枪鱼是很重情义的生物吧，无论它们离开多远，总有一天，它们一定会游回到它们心中的故乡……回到它们所珍视的对象身边’。”

千手扉间注意到他的兄长笑了。他的兄长用力拍了拍他的肩，几乎要把他拍坐到地上。“我之前给你的钱还有很多吧。”

“喂，我都给大哥收着呢，没有乱花。”扉间抱怨道。

“我想在这片河谷上建立两尊雕像。他的，和我的。这些钱应该够了吧。”

“大哥？”千手扉间说，他隐隐约约察觉了有什么不对了，可是他知道谶言是绝对不可以说出口的。“你没开玩笑吧。”

“那条河……和这里是通着的。”他的兄长只是这样说。

“把他的大脸雕得漂亮一些。不要看起来凶神恶煞的。”柱间咧嘴笑弯了眼。“我以前就觉得如果雕他的脸的话一定要给他改个表情。由你监工的话就更得叮嘱再叮嘱了。你一直很不喜欢他，但也得承认他确实很好看，对不对？”

如果不在火影岩上，就是在这里……你是这样想的吧？

“拜托了扉间。”他的兄长又说。“村子就交给你了。还有……我的心愿。”

千手扉间没有回答。

柱间朝着墓碑走了两步，拍了拍石碑，像是和故友打了个招呼。然后柱间转过头去，有些尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺，冲着扉间大笑。“我一直没有跟你说过。和漩涡结盟时在现场的是分身。我一直在这里。”

千手柱间当夜在睡梦中长辞。

同年，终末谷雕像开凿，由二代火影千手扉间亲自监工。到雕像落成之时，千手扉间站在兄长雕像的头顶朝宇智波斑的坟冢望去。

那里，因为千手柱间的下葬而化为了一片森林。

-终-


End file.
